


Hold Back (On The Hate In Your Eyes)

by unmeshed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demons, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Multi, Shape Shifters, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, but no actual character death!, slavery? technically, some bloodplay bc vampires and shapeshifters and werewolves, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeshed/pseuds/unmeshed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to eat something. You've been moping around ever since Niall arrived. I know why you refuse to feed from him –" Zayn widens his eyes at Liam. "You do?"</p><p>"You're afraid you're going to kill him." </p><p>(Or the one where Zayn is a shape shifter, Liam is a werewolf, Louis is a vampire, Harry is a demon and Niall is a human that has just become the boys' personal blood supplier. Zayn's having a hard time with that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Back (On The Hate In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, please note that most (if not all) facts about any of the supernatural creatures in this work come from my own imagination, along with a little bit of research on them and things I've picked up from watching movies and TV shows on the supernatural subject.
> 
> Second, if blood grosses you out, you should probably reconsider reading this. There's quite some mentions of it. I got inspired by my own manip the other day and things happened and um. Yeah. This fic happened.
> 
> Third, Niall is not going to die. Yeah, I know, huge spoiler alert. There's plenty mentions of him dying, but there'll be no actual character death.
> 
> (also, the title is based off of Kensington's Send Me Away - which is an amazing dutch band.)
> 
> (also also, I should thank Julia for being so excited about this work and encouraging me to write it.)

He's beautiful. Completely and utterly beautiful.

Zayn's not allowed to think like that, though. He's not allowed to think of the blonde in any way that isn't _innocent_. He's not supposed to see him as anything more than a source of food. Blood. The Irish boy belongs to all four of them, they bought him together after all. But he's not his. Not really.

He hates that the blonde has him under such a spell. It's not like him. He doesn't care about anyone or anything. Not in an _I-have-feelings-for-you_ kind of way. He cares for Liam, and sometimes even Harry and Louis, as his friends. But he doesn't _feel._ Not anymore.

And what's so special about Niall anyway? He's like any other _useless_ human, okay not completely useless, considering he wouldn't feed off any other creature's blood to save his life, but he has no special powers – he can't shape shift like Zayn can, or take control over one's body like Harry does, read people's minds the way Louis can, hell he doesn't even have supernatural hearing like Liam does, which is a pretty shitty ability to have in the first place, if you ask Zayn.

But Niall's so… Niall. And Zayn can't help but feel an intense connection with that whether he wants to or not. Niall's carefree, even while living under the _care_ of four supernatural beings who could snap his neck and kill him at any given moment. He's excited, caring and forgiven. Things Zayn wouldn't ever dream of being, however they are the things that pull him towards the blonde. Make his heart (or whatever's left of it) ache knowing he can't have him.

Knowing that if he would, he would take the blonde's life within a flash. The ache to be fed is stronger than the way Niall makes him feel. And that scares him.

 

++

 

Supernaturals have been living in a peaceful environment along the humans for decades now. It wasn't always like that. Zayn vaguely remembers the days most humans didn't even know of his species, let alone believe they existed. He remembers the horribly made movies about Louis' kind, or that ridiculous TV show called _Teen Wolf_ that was completely off about Liam's.

He remembers the times humans were starting to believe there were supernatural species out there. He doesn't like to be reminded of those days much. He doesn't like to be reminded of his family being slaughtered or the hatred and sadness in Liam's eyes when they found the rest of his wolf pack in the middle of the woods, every single of one of them split in half at the waist, blood oozing from their dying bodies.

For a long time, it was just him and Liam. A shape shifter and a werewolf. Zayn's always felt close to the canine, both being shape shifters in their own ways. Even though that was pretty much the only thing they had in common. And comic books.

Zayn didn't have the urge to be part of a group, a pack. He had loved his family, but they were like him – his kind liked to be on their own. So when Liam introduced Zayn to Louis and Harry, Zayn had fled. Quite literally, his massive charcoal black wings appearing on his back before he made the dramatic exit to fly out into the dark night.

Only weeks later he returned to the mansion that he and Liam had claimed as their own years ago, around the time the humans realized they stood no chance against the supernatural creatures and figured they'd rather live in peace along side the supernatural, than to be slaughtered themselves.

He'd hoped that the two men – or much rather a demon and a vampire, were no longer to be found at the house. But knowing Liam, that was only a small chance. Which proved to be true, because once he stepped into the massive foyer of the house, both Louis and Harry were staring down at him from the top of the double staircase before Zayn's frame was met with Liam's, who practically jumped on him, hugging the life out of the shape shifter.

He got into numerous fights with both Louis and Harry at first. He didn't trust anyone but Liam, and they resented him for leaving the werewolf behind. Eventually though, the four of them started to fit together. Almost like the pack that Liam ached for. They weren't really, though. Could never be. They weren't werewolves like Liam after all. But it seemed to be enough for the canine male.

Then came Niall.

He'd known the boy would arrive that day. Laws had changed and in order for the supernaturals to continue to live in peace alongside the humans, they were forced to own a human that had willingly agreed to be fed on.

The blonde twenty-one year old stood awkwardly in the living room of their mansion when Zayn walked in, blue eyes roaming over the books that covered three out of four of the walls in the room.

"Niall, meet Zayn. He's a shape shifter." Liam said once he noticed Zayn, making his way over to him, a warm hand resting on Zayn's shoulder for a split second.

Zayn simply nodded at Niall, ignoring the familiar feeling that was spreading all over his body, starting to ache for the blonde's blood. He'd been living off animal blood the past few days since the laws were changed, the bitter taste of an innocent rabbit still lingering in his mouth. God, how he hated the taste of anything that wasn't human.  
  
"It's nice to meet –" Niall spoke up but didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as both Louis and Harry appeared in the room.

Louis joined Zayn and Liam while Harry, who wasn't so much bothered with manners, cornered Niall, startling the blonde and feeding off the negative energy that came of it, the green and white of his eyes being absorbed by black, reaching his fingers out to touch the blonde's soft skin, a low and almost inaudible growl slipping past his lips.

"For fuck's sake Harold, you're scaring the lad." Louis said, but Zayn noticed the way his fangs had shown themselves, obviously just as hungry as the rest of them.

"I'm sorry, it's been so long– almost half a year since I last did– since I last fed." Harry stumbled backwards, his body oversensitive from Niall's energy. He let himself fall backwards onto an antique armchair, his legs thrown over one of its arms. His eyes were still as black as the night, as they would be for the next hour until he'd come down from his high.

"Anyway," Louis said, the lot of them returning their attention back to the newcomer. "Niall, right?" Niall nodded his head quietly at the vampire, blue eyes staring at Louis' fangs poking out from under his upper lip.

"I'm Louis, that demonic maniac with the crazy curls over there is Harry."

 

++

 

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Louis?"

Zayn lifts his eyes from the book he'd been reading, his supernatural hearing picking up Liam's voice from the kitchen. His brows furrow, concentrating on the conversation Liam is having with Louis.

" _God_ , you and Harry have no control whatsoever. The boy's been here for _three_ whole days. Three! And you've already practically sucked the life out of him. Harry doesn't even need to feed every day, hell, not even once a month. Have you completely lost your fucking minds?" Liam practically barks.

Without even realizing it, Zayn finds himself getting up in a flash and moves into the kitchen within a second where Louis, Liam and Niall are standing. Well, Louis and Liam are standing. Niall's trying his best not to collapse his complete weight onto Liam as the werewolf holds him up.

He looks horrible, skin so pale that Zayn can almost see the veins underneath, his eyes no longer bright blue but dull and almost grey. Zayn needs to take his eyes off of him to control himself, needs to ignore the slow pounding of Niall's heart and the smell of his blood lingering all over the kitchen that's making his mouth water from hunger.

"What did you do?" Zayn's voice sounds like a growl, the anger in it lingering on his tongue.

He's been avoiding them since after Niall arrived. He knows it's made the blonde think he's an anti-social asshole that wants nothing to do with him, but nothing could be further from the truth.

In all honesty, he wants nothing more than to be near Niall. He wants to get to know him, wants to touch his fragile skin, wants to kiss it then break it with his teeth and taste him. But the last thing he wants to do is hurt the blonde. And he knows he would if he even dared to have the slightest taste.

Louis wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and it's then that Zayn realizes exactly why Niall's scent is so pungent. His blood is all over Louis' white shirt, as well as the door of their fridge and some of the once squeaky-clean floor tiles.

"Would the two of you calm down? The boy will be fine in a few hours. I didn't _actually_ kill him."

"You could've." Liam bites back.

"Yet I didn't, have you quite –"

"If I hadn't walked in on you, you might've killed him!"

Zayn ignores his two mates bickering about, his attention focused on Niall, who seems to be slipping into a state of unconsciousness. Zayn's at his side before he realizes it, wrapping the blonde's arm around his waist as he takes it over from Liam, holding Niall up. "I'll take you to your room." He mutters, words only meant for Niall.

He realizes he has no idea which room out of the plenty empty ones in the house has been given to Niall so instead he makes his wings appear, hoisting the boy up in his arms and flies to the attic. He never did enjoy taking the stairs after all.

 

++

 

"Mate, I can hear your angsty thoughts all the way from the _dungeon_."

Louis' voice breaks Zayn's train of thoughts, making him roll his eyes at calling their basement the dungeon. It's not a dungeon. Might look like one, but what dungeon contains a huge ass sofa as well as a flat screen TV and three game consoles? Exactly.

He's standing next to the only window in his attic, looking out at practically nothing. The house is placed between trees, trees and more trees, hidden away in the woods somewhere outside of London. It's such a cliché to be living there, but at the time it had seemed right for Liam and Zayn because they wouldn't be found as easily and they eventually grew attached to the place.

"You know I can't stand it when you read my thoughts. They're inside my head for a reason." Zayn says, turning around to see Louis standing in the doorway. He wants to be angry with the vampire, but he can't. He knows Louis wouldn't have killed Niall, he has more control over himself than Zayn ever does. He knows when to stop, which is something Zayn can't say of himself.

Niall's sound asleep in Zayn's queen sized bed, the wound that Louis left on his shoulder healing. He's been out of it for several hours now, his body nursing itself back to health. Zayn watches him carefully, noticing how peaceful the boy looks. He doesn't take a step closer to the bed though, standing all the way on the other side of the attic.

"We all know you want to, Zayn." Louis says, moving closer to the bed, his hands on his back as he darts around Niall slowly, watching him with prying eyes. "He's gorgeous, isn't he? Come on, let yourself have a little taste." Louis looks over his shoulder at Zayn, who's standing with his feet nailed to the ground, not moving an inch.

"He's into it as well, loves the ache of his blood being sucked out –"

"Say one more word, I dare you." Zayn's moved across the attic to where Louis is standing, their faces almost touching as Zayn stares him in the eyes. His wings have appeared on his back out of anger, his true form showing. They're spread out wide behind him, threatening Louis even though Zayn is smaller than him by an inch or so. "I'll snap your fucking neck if you say one more word about him."

The white of Louis' eyes has turned a dark shade of red, his sharp teeth threatening right back at Zayn. They stand there, looking each other dead in the eye as if to see who's going to make the first move.

"Back off, both of you!" Liam's growl breaks the tension, making Zayn and Liam turn their heads to look at him in the door opening. "Louis, Harry's been asking for you. He wants to try and see if he can possess your body. Again." Louis turns his head to look at Zayn one more time, hissing at the shape shifter dramatically. "He's been trying for years, what makes him think he'll succeed now?" He sighs before speeding out of the attic, leaving Zayn with Liam and a sleeping Niall.

"And you," Liam continues. "You need to eat something. You've been moping around ever since Niall arrived. I know why you refuse to feed from him –" Zayn widens his eyes at Liam. "You do?"

"You're afraid you're going to kill him." Liam smiles at Zayn, giving him a knowing look.

"I have no control over myself when I start feeding, Li." He says, brown eyes gazing over at Niall, his blonde hair a mess on top of his head, his breathing slow and peaceful. It makes Zayn's heart ache. His wings settle down, wrapping around himself, the way the black surrounds him making him feel more at ease.

"I know, I know. And you care about him, right?"

Zayn doesn't need to reply, Liam knows him better than anyone. "Then don't feed off him. We live in the middle of a forest, there's plenty of food to go around." Liam says, looking over at Niall for a moment as well.

"You know I hate the taste of animal blood."

"Anything's better than killing him though, isn't it?"

Liam has never been more right.

 

++

 

It's a rush, chasing a victim until you're able to catch it and suck it dry of its blood. Zayn guesses it's what makes the supernatural so animal like. They all enjoy the rush of the chase. Liam gets most into it, which is probably because he is in fact, part wolf. And he only gets to enjoy it once a month. Louis likes the chase, but he's almost like a cat – enjoys playing with his victim before getting to the point.

Harry, well Zayn's never sure what exactly is Harry's deal. But the guy doesn't technically have a soul and feeds off people's negative energy, so it's really not that odd that Harry enjoys the torture, enjoys scaring the living hell out of his victims. He himself, he likes to keep it easy. He'll go for any human that has blood running through their system. Which makes it all of them. He doesn't play, doesn't tease, doesn't torture. He gets right to the point. And once it's over, once he's killed, he's already thinking of his next victim.

Which is why he absolutely hates chasing animals. The forest mostly contains small animals like rabbits, squirrels, deer, birds and skunks and feeding from them is over much too soon, their blood leaving a bad taste in his mouth and he's not even full after killing only one of them unless it's a deer. Besides, they're much too easy to catch, his charcoal black wings floating him through the dark night, speeding so fast not one animal gets a chance to sprint away.

He walks back into the house through the massive front doors, wiping off the blood around his mouth with the back of his hand. Drinking blood leaves a bigger mess for him than for Louis, considering he doesn't have the sharp teeth to rely on. His are sharp, but not as _sharp_. And definitely not as pointy.

Not looking where he's going, he bumps into a small figure and immediately realizes it's Niall, his scent entering Zayn's nostrils before Zayn even has a chance to look at the blonde.

"You're up." He says coldly, staring at Niall where they're standing in the foyer, the human standing much closer to Zayn than he likes. Or not close enough. God, the blonde messes with his brain.

"I'm up!" Niall says, voice happy and bright. His skin has regained its healthy colour, the wound no longer seen on his shoulder where his grey shirt that is much too big on him is sliding off slightly. Which messes Zayn up even more. How is he allowed to wear something like _that?_

"Good for you. I'll be in the attic."

It both pains and eases him to be so cold to the human boy. He won't allow himself to let Niall in, because he knows that if he does, he'll get attached. And eventually he won't be able to hold himself back and then it'll hurt so much more when he kills him.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on Tumblr!
> 
> polyzarriall.tumblr.com (:


End file.
